The present invention relates to an apparatus for drilling a hole or holes in a workpiece that is normally fixed to a rotating spindle.
Normally, in such operations when it is desired to drill a cross hole in a workpiece that is rotating with a spindle, the spindle is stopped so that the cross drilling operation can be initiated, and when the cross drilling operation is completed the spindle is again rotated so that whatever tooling operation, for example, diameter reduction or threading, associated with the spindle rotation can be continued. It is obvious, therefore, that in the attempt to provide a finished product that is both tooled and cross drilled for a specific purpose two separate tooling operations are necessary, one of which requires the other to be terminated or interrupted before the one can commence.
A need therefore exists in which such separate tooling operations can be implemented in a single time saving operation so that both operations can be performed precisely and efficently.